


Favorite

by Wolveshowlatnight



Series: Pele [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveshowlatnight/pseuds/Wolveshowlatnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pele protects not only her islands, but her people, too. And sometimes one of these tiny humans is especially interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> English is still not my first language ~~and I am still looking for a beta~~ , so I got PhoenixWytch to look over it *squee*. (I know, I am late, but there have been ... issues, let's put it that way.) Any remaining mistakes are mine and courtesy of me being too stupid to follow corrections v.v (you can still hunt and shoot them, if you want).The same goes for the punctuation.

 

It has been a while for her to take on a favorite.

Although, she has been asleep for quite a while, so she thinks, she is excused. And honestly? There has been no one around anyway.

Though this one is promising. Strong, determined, he is going to be a good one.

 

She touches him as soon as she knows he isn’t going to stay. She isn’t desperate; she is just making sure that he comes back to her.

The first time she seeks him out, he is still young enough to see her. She knows he won’t remember her later on, but that is not what is important. He has a picture of her now and whenever she’ll visit him, he will know she is a friend. He is so tiny in his bed. She coos at him and smiles when he grabs her finger.

So young, so fearless of her; hopefully he stays that way.

 

The second time she goes to him to open his eyes. It is more difficult for her now, since she has to wait for him to fall asleep and he is kind of agitated. There is an important game tomorrow and he has to be at his best. She calls on the wind, just a light breeze to sooth his mind, hoping it works.

It does.

He is dreaming of high mountains and deep seas, when she calls him. One moment he’s a bird gliding over the jungle, the next a shark teasing a school of fish. It seems, he can’t decide yet and she smiles; he is still young, he doesn’t have to know yet.

She watches him the next day to see how he is and he is stronger and faster than ever. He is high on adrenalin, happy about their victory. He doesn’t know yet what happened last night. He laughs with his friends and smiles at his mother. She sneers, but she can’t do anything. The darkness is already there; that can’t be helped, just overcome and her favorite is strong.

He won’t break.

She will make sure he won’t break.

 

And then she touches him one last time for strength.

She doesn’t need to be in his dreams this time, but she goes anyway and maybe she lets her touch linger a little too long. But who wants to blame her? After all, he is her favorite and she knows he is going to need every little bit of strength. She is ready to wait.

He will come back. It’s just a matter of time.


End file.
